Atentamente: Naruto
by GaaraUzumakixx
Summary: El suicidio es una cobardia, pero no cualquiera es lo suficientemente valiente para autodestruirse. Este fic participa en el "Reto: Contexto, luego personajes" del foro La Academia de Konoha.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí planteados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _._

 **Advertencias:** _Este fic participa en el_ _ **"Reto: Contexto, luego personajes"**_ _del foro "_ _ **La Academia de Konoha."**_

* * *

 _ **Atentamente: Naruto**_

 _ **I**_

* * *

Las nubes pesadas y grises se aglomeraban en el cielo amenazando con soltar las gotas de agua condensada que cargaban en su interior hacia quienes estaban por debajo de ellas. Una gota cayó sobre el vidrio de mi ventana anunciando lo inevitable. Dos más cayeron y después otra, y otra más hasta convertirse en una regadera que chorreaba sin piedad.

Puse la punta de mi lápiz sobre la blanca hoja de papel bond que había en mi escritorio y comencé a escribir.

" _Queridos mama y papa…"_

Detuve el movimiento sobre el papel preguntándome si realmente así quería que iniciara mi carta. Luego de unos segundos me convencí a mí mismo de que ellos eran los únicos a los que les interesaría una explicación acerca del porqué de mi decisión así que regrese la punta del grafito a la hoja y seguí escribiendo.

" _Tal vez cuando estén leyendo estas líneas ya se hayan dado cuenta de lo que hice pero no habrá marcha atrás. Solo hay algo que quiero pedirles antes de irme: su perdón. Sé que ustedes han dado todo por mí, se han preocupado por mi bienestar como solo un padre puede hacerlo y que a su lado jamás me ha faltado amor. Sin embargo esto va más allá de ustedes._

 _Jamás he sido alguien importante para alguien más, siempre he sido rechazado por los otros. Nunca saldré de las sombras en las que he sido sumergido por esta sociedad._

 _Una sociedad que se hacía llamar a si misma perfecta, llena de reglas que deben ser cumplidas y estándares a los cuales debes estar a la altura. Una sociedad llena de mentiras y apariencias falsas. Una sociedad en la que nadie es tu amigo, todos están cerca de alguien solamente por conveniencia, sabiendo que en algún momento esa persona les va a ser útil para lograr su ambición u objetivo en la vida. Una sociedad repulsiva y asquerosa a la cual jamás pude ni podre pertenecer._

 _Porque aceptémoslo, un homosexual no encaja en este mundo lleno de personas normales, no es una preferencia que te deba hacer sentirte orgulloso. La gente no sabe que aunque diferimos en cuanto a preferencias sexuales seguimos siendo seres humanos y, por lo tanto, también tenemos sentimientos, no somos piedras para no ser capaces de resentir todo lo que nos dicen._

 _Así que luego de analizar todo eso me di cuenta de una cosa:_

 _Desaparecer no sería una mala idea._

 _Así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón les digo hasta pronto. No les diré adiós debido a que aún hay un rayo de esperanza en mi ser sobre lo que será del otro lado y espero que, si todo sale como lo planeo, pueda volver a verlos allá cuando su tiempo llegue y sea la hora de partir de este mundo para reunirnos en aquel plano espiritual.._

 _Díganle a tío Jiraiya que no volveré a jugar a los naipes con él y que espero que deje de hacer trampa._

 _Agradézcanle a mi profesor, Kakashi. Menciónenle que esta vez no tomare tutorías nuevamente, que es libre de irse temprano todos los días pues ya no tendrá que esperarme para aclarar mis dudas._

 _Y si llegan a toparse con Sasuke, díganle que aunque su forma de rechazar mis sentimientos no haya sido la más amigable de todas, jamás podría guardarle rencor alguno._

 _Los recordare siempre, espero ustedes también me recuerden._

 _Los amo."_

Puse el lápiz sobre la mesa y con cuidado doble la hoja en cuatro partes para luego meterla en el sobre color blanco que había comprado esa mañana solo para envolver aquella carta.

La deje sobre el escritorio y me levante arrastrando la silla conmigo hasta la mitad de mi habitación. Mi vista viajo hasta la soga que colgaba del techo esperando pacientemente a que terminara la última acción que haría en toda mi vida.

—Lo siento…

Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que la silla que me sostenía entre la vida y la muerte se derrumbara dejando mi débil cuerpo pendiendo desde aquel pedazo de tela áspera que lastimaba mi cuello con su rugosa textura, y que hacia que la presión en mi garganta fuera completamente insoportable. Y así, con esa sensación de fuego en mis pulmones cerré mis ojos esperando a que la parca viniera a reclamar lo que yo le estaba entregando.

* * *

 _ **Fic compuesto por 725 palabras.**_

* * *

 _¡Al fin acabe! Puede parecer corto y sencillo pero de verdad que ha sido un reto resumir todo esto en muy pocas palabras considerando que yo escribo demasiado._

 _¿Qué tal? Para ser mi primer drabble he quedado satisfecha._

 _Déjenme saber lo que les pareció con un review._


End file.
